


the case of the stolen pants

by 221B_johnlock_st



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cats, Kinda, M/M, Pants, Red Pants, Sherlock in Panties, Underwear, Women's Underwear, a gift from sherlock, hairless cat, mycroft has a fat tabby named mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_johnlock_st/pseuds/221B_johnlock_st
Summary: A hairless cat steals John's pants but sherlock is to the rescue





	

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it

John hated cats with a passion, and they all seemed to hate him right back. He was just getting ready to get into the shower when he saw the little devil on his kitchen window sill. He had seen the ugly hairless cat before, and he was pretty sure it was the guy living above him that owned the thing. He almost went to shoo the cat away but realised is state of undressed and decided to let the cat scurry along on its own. Just incase it got any smart ideas he left the bathroom door open just enough to see the mole rat looking menace.

A few minutes later after John had conditioned his hair he glanced back out to check on the cat and was happy to see it had left. He finished up his shower quickly without the worry weighing in the back of his mind. He stepped out of the shower and into the colder air of his flat and was shocked to see the hairless creature sitting happily on his sink, and even more taken aback when he saw what the felin was holding in his mouth. 

His favorite pair of red pants. John didn’t usually go for loud colours but something about the y-front pants made his ass look great and whenever he was feeling particularly gloomy, like today, they would brighten up his mood. Even if only a little bit. And not this racide thing had is prised possession between his grimy little teeth with that could only be described as a grin plastering his face.

John took slow steps toward the animal, and when he saw the signs that it was about to dart John lunged at it, but his opponent was on to him and darted out of the room. John grumbled and moved to his room when he pulled on a different pair of pants and some pajama pants so that he could be considered at least halfway decent before he went to chase after the criminal

When John got to the sitting room he saw his chance, The cat was trying hopelessly to open the front door and in the process had dropped the pants next to them. Before john could even think of a plan the cat, by some miracle had opened the door picked up John’s pants before dashing up the stairs to where he no doubt lived. John didn’t hesitate to follow after the cat not even when it had pushed open the door to it’s home. John was met with a very mundane sight. Two men were in the room he had just entered. One was leaning on an umbrella as if it were a cain, he wore a expensive looking suit, and a receding hairline. Something about him screamed importance. 

 

The other man was in a chair and absolutely stunning. He wasn’t wearing a suit, but the botton up shirt fit snug to his body. His dark hair was a great contrast to his light skin tone, and icy blue eyes. He realized that compared to the other two men in the room he was extremely under dressed. He didn’t have a shirt on, and the pajama bottoms he through on hung lower than he would have liked on his hips showing off the black boxer briefs he had chosen.

 

The silence in the room was ended by a shirt meow that came out of the hairless cat's mouth as he pranced back from when ever he had been, no with no sign of John's pants. The cat walked over the the curly hair man in the chair rubbing his face against the side of his leg until he was plucked off the ground with a happy purr and cradled in his owners arms with ease.

 

“It seems like  Chev has gotten himself into a bit of trouble. We will pick up the argument later brother dear. Don’t forget to give Mike a pet on the way out. He does miss you now and then.” The man in the suit shot his brother a glare before going to the door, but not before petting the fat tabby cat that had himself perched on the armrest of the love set by the door.

 

“What do they look like?” The other man asked as soon as his brother was gone.

 

Luckily by now he had caught he breath, He wasn’t in the army anymore after all. “What” he replied

 

“Your pants. What do they look like. He’s got a bit of a hoard of them in there.” The man smiled down at the cat with pride? John was confused but looked pasted the odd endearment.

 

“There red.” Short, simple, to the point. He hoped that ignoring the embarrassment would cause the the other to do the same but he had no such luck.

 

“Oh, that’s fascinating. They are mens pants, yes?” The other man seemed so nonchalant.

 

He felt a blush spread across his face “of course they’re mens pants. I’m a man.” John spattered

 

“There’s nothing wrong with a man wearing women's underwear.” John swear he saw the other man wink before he left the room, and he felt a familiar twitch in his pants. He had come to accept his attraction to men long ago, it wasn’t something he acted on much, but he had never thought that a man in-. He cut that line of thought off. Now was neither the time nor the place to be have such thoughts. Tonight though when he was home in his bed, he had no doubt the the thoughts would come back full stop.

 

“Here you are” the lanky man handed him the mans with a smirk “ And as a sorry from both Chev and me how about i buy you dinner. I know this great little italian place just down the street” Maybe John wouldn’t be as alone as he thought he would be tonight.

 

“I don’t even know your name.” He replied with playful banter.

 

“Sherlock Holmes, and you must be John Watson.” John gave a confused look but sherlock was quick to explain “Mrs.Hudson mentioned you when you moved in down stairs.”

 

“Yes, sweet old lady. Sometimes i fear she’ll talk my ear off if i let her through.” A chuckle let the other man mouth and John was shur that he was going to ravish him if they kept looking at eachother like this.

  
“Yes, well. How about you meet me at the front door in 20 mins and we'll go to that dinner.” John guesses the ravishing can wait until they come back, as long as it didn’t take to long that is.


End file.
